Of Hearts and Weapons
by kellybug400
Summary: The Princess of Albion is on the ever-changing road to become a Hero.There is so much misery and pain in her life. She questions all of existence until she meets Ben Finn.Can they save each other? Or accomplish something more? This is my first fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1:Of a New Life

Chapter 1 Kelly's POV -  
>I bend down to pet Leto. The white and black Border Collie growls at the pile of Mercenaries that had just atttempted to rob us. He shakes his head and looks up at me while whimpering. I smile at him and scratch behind his ears. "God job boy." He lets out a satisfied whimper and licks my hand. I laugh at my "loyal companion." as Japer calls him. I agree with the nickname. Leto seems to be one of the ery few people who have remained loyal to me. Even my own brother turned against me. "Logan,"saying his name out loud stings my mouth,it's almost venemous when it comes name,that is.<br>I realize i'm still crouched down,petting my dog. He looks into my eyes,as if sensing something is wrong with me. I reach into my Dweller camp pocket for a dog treat,and find none. Leto lets out a moan-like whimper. I stand up while he remains sitting down. "Well then! Sorry boy. I ran a little short. I'll take us to the Sanctuary after this." I look over to the pile of dead Mercenaries. I can't help but feel a sharp pang of sorrow for them. Some of them might of had families. They probably had no way of getting a job and could only live on by destroying the lives of others. Now that I think about it,  
>everyone must have a little reason for what they act on,right? No,not everyone. Logan had no reason to turn on me. He had no reason to kill Elliot. He had no reason to condemn the whole world to death. No,Logan had no reason. However,<br>not all mercenaries kill for life. Some kill for fun. I've seen it too much. But still,these people were once living,they did have a life that I have taken. I slowly point my palm towards the pile of dead. I ceremoniously shoot out a ball of fire,that lands in the middle of the pile and soon spreads. The air thickens with smoke,and the smell of burning flesh. The smell of freedom that is no longer found in Albion. It's the freedom of limitation and torment,of worrying of loved ones that is gone. Free to float in the frost bitten wind with the smoke,rolling off of the roaring flames. I watch the embers fall from the fire and float through the tree tops,soon the embers turn to ash and fall down slowly,blending with the snow flakes.  
>I look up into the sky,take a deep breath,and close my eyes. This feeling of tranquility will not last long. I feel the snow and ash fall on my face,in my hair,and I stand straight. I look at the bodies,now almost all the way incinerated. It's better to be turned into a pile of nothingness than to return as a Hollow Man. Of having your body takn over,having no mind but only experiencing the endless hunger of violence and to kill. I turn to my dog. "Come on now 's go get that treat." I summon the will to go to the Sanctuary. I feel the rush and the familiar whooshing sound of time stopping and being pulled through my senses. I step off of the teleportation area and step into the warmth of the Sanctuary. Jasper looks up from the Book of Heroes. "Ah,hello Miss! May I assist you with anything?" I pause and sigh while looking around the place was where my father used to go to. He'd used to plan here,he'd have the same sense of security here as I do. This place smells purely of warmth and faded pages of books. I turn to Jasper. "Hello Jasper. Do you know where the dog treats are?" He smiled and looked at my napping pooch. "Yes madam. Here they are." He grabbed the bag from a bookshelf in the wall on the other side of the room. "Here you are Miss." Jasper handed me the bag. He is very quick for an old man. Suddenly,I feel terrible for not knowing his age. Jasper has been like a father to me,<br>along with Walter,since my actual father died. Now,for the first time,I realize just how old Jasper is. I see the weariness in his greyish-clear eyes. I see how he semi-limps when he moves,I see the highlighted wrinkles on his forehead and how his skin sags under his eyes and around the corners of his mouth. I think now of myself. How will I look like when i'm older? I seldomly ever smile since I ran away from my sibling. He may hae once been my brother,now he's lost all respect in the word. Jasper's hand was still outstretched with the bag of treats hanging in front of me. I realize his other hand is on my shoulder. "Miss? Are you alright?" I look up at him. I don't need to bother him any more than I already have. He's too old to be butlering to my every will,much less be worried about me. "Oh! Yes,i'm fine Jasper. I was just thinking about wht my next mission is. I've seemed to have forgotten." Which isn't entirely a lie. I have forgotten where I was going. Jasper sighed and let out a chuckle. "Oh dear,you've been quite busy haven't you?" I nodded yes as I finally accepted the bag of treats. "Quite so." Jasper let out a pitied breath and shook his head."Poor thing." I leaned over Leto as he rested in his bed by the gift shelf. He looked up as he felt my presence. I waved a doughy treat infront of his nose as he eyed it treasuringly. "Here,boy." He gently took the treat and devoured it within seconds. He looked up,begging for more. I stood up and put a the treats on the shelf at the top. "No,Leto. I don't want you to get even fatter. It is already difficult enough picking you up when I play with you." This got a laugh out of Jasper as he tried to catch his breath. I really hate talking extra proper in front of him. If I don't it will only cause a big commotion on ettiquets and totally irrelevant things. But we always make up quickly. I walked over to Jasper as he dotted tears of laughter out of his eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh,your majesty,you always crack me up." He cleared his throat and soon recieved his bearings. "You are supposed to be meeting Sir Walter in the Mistpeak Monorail Station,Miss." I make a slight hum-like noise as if recalling it. "I remember now. Thank you Jasper!" He smiles at me and his eyebrows slightly perk up. "You are quite welcome your majesty." I realize i'm still in my Dweller outfit. It is quite uncomfortable and doesn't really protect me from the weather. I start walking to the Dressing Chamber. "On second thought I might want to change out of this." Jasper quickly trails behind me. "Wise descision your Highness." I step into the Chamber and quickly go towards Princess Gown. It has a special fabric in it that keeps you either cool or warm,depending on the circumstances. I pick it up and bring it over to the dying shelf. I dye it white and dark blue. Blue and orange are my favorite reminds me of water and how I have a strange connection with it. It's strange how I am attracted to people who like fire. It's sort of magnetic. Elliot didn't like fire. He always liked rather depressing things,like theatre. He always envied me,i'm a very good actress. I normally don't brag and hardly ever talk higly about myself,but I must admit I am good at writing,singing,drawing,and acting. Poor Elliot. He loved me more than anything. Once,I thought I loved him,but at the time I didn't know what love was. Elliot was the only friend I was allowed to have. I loved him,as a brother and my closest friend. I slowly watched the dark blue dye pool uo and sink into the fabric. It's strange how the dye never leaks.  
>It's also strange how my tears that i've been holding back never fall in front of others. I stand behind the blocker and take the Dweller outfit off. I feel a few old scars and scrapes. I brush the loose hair blocking my vision behind my ears. I slip on the dress and button it up. I start walking to the hair section and pull my hair back into it's short style. I hate having my hair up,but I can see better with it out of my eyes. I start to leave the room when Jasper nods his approval.<br>"Much better than it was before." I nod back at him. "Thank you,Jasper." We head to the main room of the Sanctuary. I peer over the Map of Albion and select the nearest location for the Monorail Station. 


	2. Chapter 2:Of Meeting Him

Author's Note:I'm sort of rushing this chapter because i'm excited to see The Princess and Ban meet! xD I typed the cave scene with the Hobbes but I forgot to save it! It's gone. . Sorry! Well,please review! 3 Chapter 2 Kelly's POV -  
>I try to shake out what just happened out of my head. I slowly walked out of the cave,"prison," as Walter calls it,and into the light. Instantly there is a change in atmosphere and mood. The sunshine poured over me and I could feel instant warmth. The soil was soft and shifted almost liquidy as I stepped forward with Walter. The air smelled bad at first,sort of like decaying trees,but then I picked uo on some better smelling things. I smelled two different kinds of water,murky swamp water,and hidden,sparkling creeks. I smelled the moss on the trees,the tall grass and cattails swaying in the wind.<br>Then I smelled soft meadow flowers,and the scent of outdoors. I smiled slightly at the memory of when my family went camping one time in Silverpines. Now the place is covered in Balverines. Fascinating creatures,along with wolves.I have a soft spot for them both. Walter finally noticed me examining my surroundings. "Ahh!You can almost smell the sunlight.  
>Isn't it wonderful?The damp,muggy,soggy sunlight." I laughed slightly at Walter's delight to be out of that cave. "This is Mourningwood alright.I hope the people we're looking for are still alive." I almost stopped jogging. "Why wouldn't they be?" Walter sighed uneasily and looked through the swamp ahead of us."Because,come nightfall,it's one of the most dangerous places to be in Albion." I peered ahead farther into the swamp. Walter continued,"I don't know about dangerous but i'm starting to get a swamp." I shook my head and pushed a branch out of my way."Come on,<br>Walter,it's just a swamp! Swamps are great!" Walter wheezed as he tried to get a mosquito out of his mouth. "Swamps are great my arse! You love being outdoors in general. I swear to Avo,you'd go anywhere. You're just like your father."  
>I feel another pang of loss and sorrow. "Yeah,I guess so." Walter got the hint that I didn't want to discuss my father any more. He talked again a few moments later but I blocked him out. I saw a small,unstable looking bridge up ahead. Walter perked up."I think we're almost there." I sped my pace up a little. Finally,human companionship! Not that i'd really talk to anyone.I see in the fog up ahead an outline of what looks like a fort in ruins. "That must be the place up ahead. What I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath." I hear Jasper say something about new gauntlet combonations and I teleport to the Sanctuary. I head immediatly to the weapons room and combine fire and shock. On the Road to Rule,I upgraded my melee,range,and magic all to level three. I swish back into the present time and find myslef looking up at a gate. A guard in a red uniform pointed a gun. "Cease your movement! Be you men,or be you Hollow men?" Walter continued up the steps. "Have you gone daft boy? Open up the doors!" The guard lowered his gun. "Walter? Is that you?"<br>Walter placed his hands on his hips. "The very same. Now are you going to let us in or what?" The guard stuttered a little.  
>"Right,yes,of course!" He yelled over his shoulder."Open the gate. Tell Major Swift:Walter's here!" The gates opened and we entered the fort. Walter was greeted by many soldiers. Walter finally walked up to a man with black hair with a white streak in it and a black shook hands as Walter laughed. "There he is! The one and Swift"<br>I stood in between Walter and another man as Walter and Major Swift talked. The man standing next to me was absolutely beautiful. Even though he was obviously filthy,exhausted,and smelled purely of sweat,blood,mint and a camp hair was a dark blond sea of untameable waves. His skin was tanned from being out under the unforgiving sun all of the time,  
>laboring. I looked down to his hands,which were calloused but looked like they could be gentle and smoothe. I looked back at his face. He had dirt in his hair and on his face. But still I could see his lips and immediatly think of what it would be like if I could claim them as mine. If I could claim to be his,and him be mine. I examined him more thoroughly. Judging by the way this man slouches and how his hands look to be rough he probably helped build this fort and used his weapons often to fight something. I looked at the way his uniform fit him. It defined his muscles and loosely puffed from his arm where there was no string tied. His arms look very strong. He looks as if he could be as strong as me,even though i'm a I glance into this mans eyes,I almost gasp aloud. His eyes are such an intense blue,almost electric. They remind me immediatly of a sunset horizon on the ocean. I can read so much about him just by glancing into his eyes. I can see that he has lost something,most likely family. He's had a bad childhood. He was raised to survive,but he taught himself so much more. It seems as if he is a charmer,with much experience in wooing. But he has a look about him,a sort of need for passion,longing for something I don't quite know. Suddenly I feel my heart racing. I feel too safe around this man,and he never even looked at me yet. I have felt safe once before in my life and that was when I had a family. I never felt this longing and pain in the pit of my stomach. I feel queasy and self conscious. Then I glance at him again. He still didn't notice me. Good. I brush the dirt off of my dress and do my best at tidying myself up before anyone notices me.<br>I glance a the blonde miracle once more and feel dizzy. I know I am not sick or injured. What is wrong with me? My eyes widen. I suddenly know. I love this man. This man who doesn't seem to like being serious,who is secretly insecure,who just longs for true love. I want to be with this soldier. Then,he speaks."You came all this way to proposition us?And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned." I almost faint,literally,I sway backwards. Luckily,my dog is there to block me. No one noticed. His voice was even more amazing than I thought it would be. It was quickly said,breathy,but it was soft,carefree,and had hints of his personality in it. Walter turned to him. "Ben Finn! It's good to see you.I take it the legends of this place are true then." Major Swift talked on about Hollow Men. Then I feel something. I turned to see Ben Finn looking at me. He's frozen,as if thinking hard about something. Then I see he has goosebumps,in weather this hot. I look up at him and we lock eyes. He smiles at me,truly smiles,and I smile back. Major Swift and Walter paused and stared at Ben. I'm guessing Ben normally doesn't smile at women,I could tell he'd normally smirk at them. Swift had a shocked and amused look on his face,while Walter lookes suprised and protective. Then Walt looked at me in utter disbelief. He saw me smile for real in the first time in six months. I blushed a little and looked ahead. We continued walking forward after our silent conversation faded away. Ben and I glanced back and forth as we walked. We reached a grave as Swift and Ben soon was told I was the princess,they were told to treat me as a pair of any other hands for now.  
>Major swift answered Walter."Fair Finn will show you to the could use a body up there."<br>I let out a breath a while after I realize i've been holding it. Ben and I,alone. They planned this as a joke didn't they?  
>I look at Ben and he nods with a slight smile. I show a shadow of a smile and look away to hide my blush. Ben turned to me now."Meet me on the wall when you're ready. I'll introduce you to Private Jammy,so called because he's the luckiest sod in the fort." I giggle and Walter looks stunned. I nod to Ben."Yes,Captain." He seemed to melt a little and Walter calls me to the side. "I saw you smile." I felt my face get hot."So? I can't smile?" He shook his head."You're flirting with Ben."<br>It wasn't a question. Ben seemed to look over at hearing his name. Whispering now,"Walter! I was not! Now shush before he hears your nonsense!" Walter chuckled."I understand that you share a connection with the man but be careful. You don't want to get too close to him knowing that we're staying here temporarily." I feel frustration about to blow when I pause."Walter! Shut your mouth! Wait,we're staying here?" He nodded and smiled." a few weeks actually." I feel a tight ache in my chest,it's from joy. I want to scream from excitement."YES!" This caused Walter to flinch and every one to look at me,including Ben. "I get to be outdoors Walt!" I exclaimed in a lower voice. Walter chuckled."Kelly,you should be afraid." I raise an eyebrow in confusion."Why?" He sighed and massaged his temples."Ben is 's not like other men. I know you feel something strong for him. I've known Ben for many years and I know for a fact that he feels something strong for you too." My eyes slipped wide open."What! How?" Walter laughed and nodded his head towards Ben. "He smiled at you,not smirked. He stares at you like he's never seen a women before,he is trying to catch your attention,he is whispering,something he never does,to Swift,he did an excited-like dance a few moments ago,he blushed when you smiled at him,shall I continue?" I look behind me to see Ben staring at me,with an insane amount of intensity. I quickly snap back to Walter."Then how did you know I like him?" Walter laughed."Don't EVEN get me started! I can tell thes things about you. Now,Ben Finn is a very good man,a flirt that needs to grow up,but you're already changing you two become close and "more than friends" then I am letting you know that i'm giving you my blessing." I almost choke."Walter!" He shushed me."Now go on to your boy!" He gently pushed me towards him. 


	3. Chapter 3:Of Meeting Her

Author's Note:Ben time! xD I hope you like the story so far! xD Please excuse my typos,i'm trying to correct them all. Please keep in mind that it is dark in my room,i'm tired,it's 4 in the morning of another sleepless night,and i'm typing quickly.  
>Chapter 3 Ben's POV -<br>I can't believe that such beauty is here in this fort. This woman is amazing. She has a mysteriousness about her that I can't stop thinking about. She came here with Walter,that's a sure sign she's a keeper. She hasn't noticed me yet,so I steal a few glances at her. She has on a dress dyed white and dark blue,however it is covered in dirt and blood. She has brown hair that shines like it is almost alive. It is tied in a braid and her bangs are slightly parted. I look into her yes then,She has captivating eyes. Hazel,enhanced bits of green blend with light brown and makes the most beautiful i've seen. In her eyes,  
>I see so much pain,she is innocent as far as love goes,but she has experienced death and tragedy. There's so much more to her. I crave to know more about her. I try to speak but nothing comes out. What IS this? I have never had trouble speaking to any woman before. I knew she was special. I've never felt this before. My chest is killing my and I can barely breathe. I long for her. Something i've never felt,ever. I look quickly over her body. Her breasts are a little bit larger than average,the perfect size. She isn't skinny,but not near fat,she just has meat on her bones. Her legs are long and look strong,like the rest of her. But,there's a fragileness to her. I'm not quite sure what it is, has slightly tanned skin that seems to glow.<br>She turns her head to me and I quickly and casually look away,as if i'm looking around. She's looking quite intently at me,  
>no,she's analyzing me. Now it looks as if she's thinking quite hard. She wants something. I'd get her anything she could possibly want. I'd do anything for her truthfully.I think i'd die,right here and now to just look at her again. She suddenly jolts slightly,as if realizing something important. I decide to join the conversation and speak up about the "proposition."<br>The girl seems to loose her balance and just as I am about to run and catch her her dog blocks adressed me and Swifty took over girl,did she sway because of my voice? Did she look at me like that because she could possibly like me too? Except,I don't like her. Honestly,I love her. If I had the chance i'd love her more than love can even begin to describe. I get goosebumps thinking about it she could love me noticed my goosebumps. She IS paying attention!  
>I look up at her and we instantly lock eyes. I drown in contentment. I smile at her,to show her as much affection as possible without spooking her. She looks as if she hasn't smiled in a long time. Her lips were stiff,but soft looking. She deepened our lock and smiled back. It was had slight dimples and her teeth were perfectly shaped and white.<br>I noticed she has one slightly crooked tooth,but it's barely noticeable and I find it extremely adorable and attractive.I blush.  
>Something I have never done my ENTIRE life. This woman made me,Benjamin Finn,the one and only,blush.I can tell that she almost knows me completely,we haven't even spoken a word to one another. I notice Swifty and Walt staring at soon continued walking. I couldn't help but glance at her movements a few times,I noticed she tried looking at me too. She is looking at me. We pause at the grave. Then I hear it."...This is the Princess." She couldn't love a soldier like me. Not royalty. But it's the way she acts around me and looks at me.I will not ever give up on her,for as long as I live,or die for that matter. You can't forget to mention death in this Hollow men have taken most of our men,they've taken most of our hope too. That is,until today.I am given orders to take her to the mortar. I tell her to meet me by the wall when she's ready. It was more difficult to say than I could ever imagine.I tell her about Jammy and she GIGGLES.<br>She nods to me."Yes,Captain." She doesn't know what her voice just did to me. Now i'm the one that looks as if i'll faint.  
>I lean against the this what she felt when I spoke? Maybe it is possible that she cold love me some pulled her aside. Swifty walked up to me."You don't even know your loves name." I almost spazzed out."She isn't my love!" I realize i'm whispering to Swift.I hear Wally say my name. I look over and the Princess quickly turns. She's whispering now too. She IS talking about me, Swift laughed."Then why do you love her?" I sighed and closed my eyes briefly."And why does she love you?" I suddenly heard a loud "YES!" that echoed off of everything.I stared at the Princess.<br>I did an about-face to see Swift."She doesn't!" Swift challengingly laughed at me."Fine,if you can get her attention and get her to talk to you,i'll be able to tell." I shook my head."No way." He let out ahearty laugh again."Get her over here and you'll see." I faced her,her back is turned to me. I wave to her and jump up and down,hoping Walter will notice and point her to me,but he only looks at me and continues whispering to her. I give up with a sigh and turn to clicked his tongue and took a swig off of his pipe."That's all right,Ben. You have a few weeks." I felt pure joy rip through me and spread."What?" Swift laughed and put a hand on my shoulder."She and Walter will be staying here for a few weeks." I touch my face,which is numb from excitement. I freak out and do a seizure-like dance laughed until he clutches his stomach and wipes his tears away. Wait,did the princess just find out too? Is that why she yelled yes? I look towards her to see Walter push her gently towards me. 


	4. Chapter 4:Of Beginnings

Chapter 4 Kelly's POV -  
>I can't believe i'm walking towards him. Walter told me to meet everyone and see who's got my back. I feel as if I am gliding. I stop two feet in front of Ben and Major Swift. What can I say? "Hi. Hm,this place is huge." Stupid. I want to jolt myself with electricity. Which I almost do until Major Swift speaks up."That it is,Miss. We built this fort ourselves.<br>Ben,a few soldiers and myself." I was right!"Oh,wow. It looks like it may have been sturdy once." Again, Swift chuckled and waved his pipe in a motioning manner,"It used to damned Hollow Men ruined it." Swift then had a mischevious glimmer in his eyes."Have you ever fought Hollow men before?" I laughed a little. I realize that I have missed showing joy."Yes! I fought off hordes of them in the Reliquery in the Brightwall Academy! It was really fun. Leto and I destroyed them." I just can't shut up in front of Ben. He has an aura about him that draws me to him. This man is paying attention to me,with a slight smirk on his he notice me looking at him while I speak? Ben then looks at my dog."So is this Leto?" I looked at Leto and nodded. "Yep." Ben crouched down and pet Leto."Well hello there,Leto." Leto whimpered and knocked Ben over,licking him in the face. Major Swift laughes while slapping his knees. I leaned over Ben while lightly laughing. "It looks like he likes you." Ben smirked as Leto got off of him. I offered him a hand up as he accepted my notion. His hand was slightly rough,but extremely gentle at the same time. My face heatened a little. I helped pull him up."Good. Maybe his owner might feel the same?" I felt my eyes bulge but quickly recovered. Alright,if he wants to play it that way,i'll play along. I send a whopping smirk,my most charming i've ever done in him direction."Or maybe the owner prefers someone more-" I leaned into him and made my fingers walk up his chest and rest on my hand lighly in the crook of his neck and shoulder.I bring my lips close to his ear and whisper loudly and sedctively."adventurous." I felt Ben's heart race as he was at a loss for words. His muscles bulged under his uniform and tightened up. Major Swift howled at this,having difficulty catching his breath. Ben stuttered as I laughed and backed up a little,removing my hand.  
>"But-more adventurous! I'm the captain of the army! I'm in a fort that is under constant attack! I even got swept into accidental piracy!" Major Swift only laughed harder and we could barely hear the words come from his mouth.<p>Ben's POV -<br>The princess's dog,Leto knocked me down and licked me. His tongue is rough and slobbery,then I think of what this dog has killed and slightly push him away.I hear Swifty laughing as the princess speaks."It looks like he likes you." I need to start hinting to her about how I feel. I need to find out if I have any remote chance with woman,she completes me.  
>I can tell is my everything,and yet I don't even know her first name.I slightly smirk at her." his owner might feel the same?" She takes in a sharp breath,then ponders something. She quickly sends a smirk my this one action I feel my legs buckle slightly. She then lowers her voice."Or maybe the owner prefers someone more-" She leaned against me and made her fingers walk up my chest,and rested her hand between my neck and leans in and brings her lips a centimeter from my ear."adventurous." I loose it. My heart races. I stiffen up to keep from grabbing her and just hold her to me. I realize I can't speak. Swifty started laughing his arse off."But-more adventurous!I'm the captain of the army!I'm in a fort that is inder constant attack! I even got swept into accidentaly piracy!" Swifty spoke up then."Listen to him!He's sputtering!" Thanks Swifty.A lot. I'll remember princess laughed sing-songly."It's ok,<br>Ben,i'm only playing." So she didn't mean it. I smirk again."So,you do like me?" She had a sharp intake of breath."I never said that! And why does it matter to you? Do you like me?" This woman has fight in has adventure in her soul.I have to finish what I started."Oh,but slow down now! I believe we were not even properly introduced yet." She rolled her eyes and smiled."My name is Benjamin devilishly handsome captain of Albion's Army." I smirked at her and she laughed jokingly."I'm the Rebel Princess,but don't call me Princess,my name is Kelly." Kelly. Beautiful name."Lovely name you've means "Warrior Princess." I guess you'll have to show me if it's true." She smiled and laughed."Gladly.  
>I might even have to give you some private lessons." 's got me hooked."Ooh.I'm liking the sounds of ,<br>I would be the one teaching." She scoffed at my remark."We'll see about that." I folded my arms and laughed,"So be it.  
>When and where?" She laughed and her eyes sparkled."Well,after I get a tour of this place since i'll be staying here for a after I practice using the mortar." Swifty cleared his throat in a difficult manor."Ben,how about you give our guest a tour of our fort?" I hate you Swift. I clench my teeth together and speak throught them."Ok,Swifty." I turned to Kelly."You ready for your tour?" She nodded and I held my arm out to escort her. She sighed and walked past me.I stared after her."Well then!" We walked past some of the beds for the soldiers."This is where the recruits sleep." She looked at the sheets and pillows on the ground."Charming. I wish I could give the army better surplus." I raised an eyebrow. The Princess caring about the army?"You care about the army?" She turned at me with a fire in her eyes."Yes I care about the army! They keep everyone as safe as they can! They give their lives and loose their families just to preserve this land and it's people." I tilt my head slightly at this. She isn't like other women at all."So you aren't like other as everything was once handed down to you,but you actually care about your people." She looked as if she was going to cry.<br>"Not everything was handed down to me.I had to work for everything I had. Do you think it's easy being a Princess? I could never even go outside without being supervised. The only thing I had was my family. And then..." I think I pushed her a bit too much. "And then?" We continued walking until we reached the steps. The princess looked down."And then I lost everything." She sat on the steps and hid her face in her hand. I sat down next to her."I know how you feel. You see I was born and raised in a town my brothers and I called Gunk,it's somewhere east of Brightwood. My parents were shop keepers.  
>They had always struggled to keep us alive. Even though I was only about eight,my brothers wanted me to pick pocketsl,<br>Which I objected to." I chuckled slightly at my princess is looking at me with the remainder of tears in her eyes. I felt a part of me die,then,seeing her hurt like that. I stared at her and held a hand out to took my hand and what she did next I could never prepare for at anytime. She crashed into my arms and wrapped her arms around me. She cried into my chest and into my soul. It took me a moment but I slowly pulled her close to me and held her. It felt more right than anything in my life. I belong with her.I have one arm wrapped around her and the other stroking her head,calming her as best as I stopped crying a few seconds later. She sat up,closer than before. "I'm sorry about that." I smiled and took her hand in mine."That's quite alright Princess.I will always be here for you. Wheter you need a sholder to cry on or just someone to talk to." She smiled at me with slightly puffy eyes."Thank you,Ben." She punched my shoulder,  
>very hard. I felt pain shoot through my arm."Ouch! What did I do?" She laughed then."I told you not to call me Princess.<br>I hate being royal. It just makes everyone believe supestitions and judge me without knowing me." I rub my sore and slightly numbed arm."I never meant it that way.I was only trying to be polite." She frowned then."I'm sorry.I shouldn't have reacted that way." I smile at her to show all is well."It's ok." She yawned and stretched."So are you going to finish your story?" I smirked at hearing this."Why? Do you want to hear more?" She nodded yes and poked my arm."Yeah.  
>You've got me interested." I leaned over to her."In what? My childhood? Or Me?" She blushed and nervously cleared her throat. She has no idea how adorable she can be."Maybe both." I have no idea if she's kidding or not,but i'll play along.<br>"Oh,really now?" She pushed my face away from hers."At ease soldier. I said MAYBE." I laughed and rested my hand on her sent jolts of electricity through 're at a touching basis now,and now we're getting somewhere.  
>"C'mon. I know that's not really how you feel." She avoided looking into my eyes."Shut up,Ben. Are you going to continue your story or what?" I looked confused. I love messing with her."But I thought you just told me to shut up?" She folded her arms and glared daggers at me.I raised my arms in defense while slightly laughing."All right,all was I? Oh,<br>well I became a street performer.I'd tell jokes and have people laugh while my brothers robbed them. To cut a long story short,my whole family died,except William. He was dragged to prison and was never heard of again." The Princess then looked into my eyes."I'm so sorry,Ben." And she meant it."It's all right. It's all in the past still hurts,but i'm fine." I stood up and helped her ,the Princess made friends with every soldier here,except looked up at me with those mesmorizing eyes."Hey,Ben? Can I go practice on the mortar now?" 


	5. Chapter 5:Of Tours and Laughter

Disclaimer:I don't own Fable or it's characters,I am just writing this because I can. Enjoy xD -  
>Ben's POV -<br>She has a natural talent with any destroyed two of the three has one more to go."Just one left.  
>Hey,wait a second,I don't remember setting this one up." Jammy stared at the then the dummy shook and the wood it was tied to splintered into pieces. It stood there,the Hollow man. It's empty,blue glare looked at the fort. Other Hollow men ripped from the they attacked."They're here!Start firing!" The princess fired shot after well skilled shot. She blew the buggers to smitherines,sending bones and rotted,decayed flesh everywhere. I felt the warmth and vibrations of the mortar going off. There was a ringing in my head from the firing of the was the feeling of all out war. I pulled out my rifle.I shot a few Hollow men. Then I see a group starting to form. I aim and ,I send a bullet flying out,shattering the skulls of three Hollow men in the remains mysteriously dissapear,as usual.<br>The Princess quickly takes out all of the incoming Hollow men with ease. Then Swift yells in alarm."They're at the back gate!" I quickly look towards the area of concern."All guns on the gate!We can't let them through!" I turn in time to see the princess jumo off of the ledge and run towards the gate. I run down the stairs and stand next to her,with my gun pointed at the soldiers try to hold the gate,but the wood groans a high pitched splintering,and it caves in on them.  
>Wisps pour in and Hollow men ,Kelly pulls out a rifle and shoots five down in no one of the buggers sneaks up to her and somehow bends the rifle. She growls in disgust and shoots a giant ball of fire and electricity in it's runs two feet and picks up one of our issued rifles and grins devilously. She immediatly is surrounded. I start to run and help,but Swift needs help. I look at her while I fight,and i am thoroughly impressed. She quickly reloads and obliverates each Hollow man. She is swift to turn the gun in various positions and fire. She even slings the gun over her shoulder and fires,killing two Hollow men without so much as a then crouches down and lifts her palms up. Energy builds up,engulfing her hands in fire and electricity. She glows purely of danger,and she tenses slams one foot to the ground and uses pure force as she releases her spell and throws her hands in the sends layers of flames and lightning pulsing through the ground,instantly wiping out more than half of the Hollow men left. She looked over at me and ran next to me by the open pulled her rifle out and smiled."I've got your back." I smile at her and begin to shoot.I aim at a Hollow that attempted to swipe Swift in the 's amazing how that man still smokes his pipe while fighting Hollow men. Then I spot Jammy,right when the blade of a large Hollow knocks him in the air,dead."Jammy!No!" It's too late. Kelly has slipped away from my side. I see she has a sword now.<br>She quickly slices through the bones of the Hollows and shoots flaming fire balls surrounded in lightning at the remaining Swift shouts in joy."Victory!All hail the princess!Now who's ready for a pint?" Just then an eerie wooshing sound of a wisp grows blue orb shoots forward and lands in a certain someones scowls and spits in the dirt."Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" A giant arm wielding a sword spurts through the giant,dead Lieutenant emerges fully and stands on his flesh is hanging off of his skin and his jaw bone sags a whole foot below wher it is supposed to wields two large swords that curve slightly.I snort and look at this Hollow."Doesn't anyone follow orders anymore?" The deceased Simmons then lets out a great knock everyone unconscious,except the Princess and I. I am slammed against a wall,temporrarily paralized,but I still see everything,just slightly blurred. The princess takes into action as more hollow men arrive. I can't quite see though. Minutes pass and i'm getting worried. She moved out of sight with that,thing,charging after ,I feel a hand."Ben?Are you alright?" It's Kelly. She crouches down in front of me and examines me. "I'm fine now." She felt around me for broken bones and other injuries."Really i'm fine.I just have a few cuts and scrapes." I try my best to ignore the stinging of my ribs. The princess noticed and lifted my shirt up."A few scrapes my arse. Come on." I realize every one else is up and moving,well,every one alive. Kelly helps me walk to a barrel and I then brings a bowl of water,a cloth,bandages,and a few bottles.""Where did you grt that from?" She paused for a second then grabbed the cloth.  
>"I'll explain later." She dipped the cloth into the water and slowly cleaned the deep gash in my grabbed the dry cloth and put some of the bottles contents on it. She applied the medication to my cut. It stung a little but I managed to stay then talks to me."Now,I don't want you to freak out,ok?" I nodded unsurely but stayed still. She flicked a small flame from her fingertip and rolled it into a small ball that spread out. She rubbed her hands against my wound until it scabbed. It was suprisingly relaxing,her hands on fire,rubbing against then smiles."I have this potion i'm about to use that only works on completely heals you,you just can't have infection in the open this doesn't leave any scars." She picked up a small bottle and heated it. She then opened the lid and poured a gel-like substance out. She applied it to my scab,which vanished,along with all of my other wounds and sornesses."Wow,that works good.<br>Where did you get it from?" She stood up,but the supplies were gone."I made it and left it at the Sanctuary is a place my father once had that i can transport to any time i'd i'm in it,time freezes in the normal world."  
>I make a clicking noise with my tongue."That's interesting.I'd like to see that place some day." The princess took my hand and I smirked."Whoah there,at least let me buy you dinner first!" I see her blush even in the dark."Shut up,Ben.I'm going to show you the Sanctuary." I laugh and squeeze her hand."All right then." She rolls her I feel a rushing sensation and i'm looking at a cozy little room with an old man,and a map. There are a few door ways with symbols above them. The man smiles at us."Ah,hello again,Miss,and Sir." Kelly stepped towards the butler."Hello,Jasper.I'd like you to meet Ben,and Ben,this is Jasper." I step forward and shake hands with him."Hi,it's a pleasure to meet you."<br>He chuckled wearily,but kindly."Ah,but the pleasure is mine." We release and the princess gives me a tour. 


	6. Chapter 6:Of Memories

Chapter 6 Ben's POV -  
>The Princess showed me everything in the then turned to me with a grin."So what do you think?" I look around,and then stare at light in the Sanctuary really shines onto her figure."I'm just suprised that it even exists.<br>It's really interesting in ,so to speak." She smiled and walked over to me."Yeah,my father used to come here.  
>He'd stand where I go to look at the Map of Albion. When things got stressfull he'd sometimes dissapear,then come back to 'd take me and go to Bowerstone we'd lay on our stomachs and look into the water at the fish that would swim by." She smiled in a bittersweet way and made a humming sound."We'd find little flowers and weave them into little crowns. Father would always put one with little white flowers and purple flowers that puff out on my head."<br>She warmly chuckled and looked at nothing,picturing the memory."He'd tell me that I would be destined for greatness.  
>He'd say that I would be Queen one 'd tell me i'd be even more beautiful and find a nice guy and give him charming grandkids." Then she closed her eyes and sighed."Then he'd say I would be the greatest Hero Albion ever saw." She turned to me and looked up at me."Do you know what I said to him,everytime? What I said to my father?" I looked down at her,<br>into her pained eyes."What did you say?" She turned and she choked back tears while answering,letting a few fall."Teach me to be a Hero." She was trying to stay was trying not to cry,and not to let me see.I walked up behind her,and did the most daring thing i've ever done in my life.I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.  
>She sucked in a breath and turned to buried her head in my shoulder,while slightly said with barely a whisper,"I miss him so much Ben." I held her in my arms again,then."I know." We stayed there,frozen in each others embrace for what I wish was eternity."I know,"I say as I nuzzle my face into her 's soft,and it feels like mountain air,of pureness. She sniffles one last time and looks up at me."Thanks.I'm sorry for crying so much." I give her a little room as she walks a few steps towards her sword and hammer."It's all right.I know how you feel. Your whole world just came crashing down on you." She turned to me,without moving from her spot."Not my whole ,<br>I don't show my emotions to anyone. But you're-" She quit talking and went to the main room of the Sanctuary. I caught up to her."But i'm what?" She smiled as she examined the map."You're odd,that's what." I look at the map she's examining.  
>"What're you doing?" She pointed at a certain spot on the map."There are new quests." I look at the spark in her eyes."And?<br>You can't seriously be thinking about leaving all ready to go on them alone?" She sighed and raised an eyebrow,challenging me."So what if I was?" She is serious."You just pretty much single handedly wiped out the Hollow Legion and Simmons!  
>At least wait until tomorrow." She puffed annoyingly and crossed her arms."Fine." I smirk at her and she stomps on my foot."Ow!" She laughed and walked away."I guess we should be returning back." She headed to Jasper and told him bye.<br>She walks towards me."Ready?" I nod and she takes my hand. I feel that wooshing sensation and i'm looking at the fort.  
>"Now that was fun." Swift and Walter walked up to us."Come on! We're going to celebrate by the fire!" This is going to be interesting. A party with Swift,Walter,me,the Princess,and a bunch of excited soldiers that are going home. I trail behind Walter and Swifty and realize something. There is a delicate warmth on my princess is still holding my hand.<br>My heart beats loudly in my chest until I believe the princess can hear hand is suprisingly soft,despite shooting fire out of just feels,right in my hand. It fits perfectly into mine,and our fingers entwine. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back as we reach the fire. She sits down on a log and I get seated beside her. Major Swift stands up with a pint."To the Princess!" A soldier,Steve I believe,Runs around with a trey of pints. Walter picks one up along with a few other soldiers. Then Steve reaches Kelly. She picks up a pint and examines it carelessly. I grab a pint and look at her."You've never had a pint before?" She shakes her head."Nope." I look at Walter who is laughing."The princess can handle her alchohol,just takes a sip of the pint and looks at it."Not bad." I smirk at her."You might want to be careful there,Princess." She looks at me and ounches my arm,spilling a bit of my ale. "Hey!Take it out on me,not my ale!" She shakes her raises his fourth pint"To Albion's Hero!" Everyone raises their pint,except for rhe princess."To Albion's Hero!" I raise the pint to my mouth and take a gulp,relishing the burning tast of princess then raises the pint to her mouth,and chugs it down whole pint was gone in seconds.I can't help but comment at this talent.  
>"What!" She laughed and tossed the empty pint down."Walter said I could handle my should have seen me at the pub." There was a roar of laugher and suddenly I feel party continues until a few soldiers pass out,drunk.<br>Walter gets up and yawns."Well then,I think it's time for some night all." Everyone starts to head to bed. I then go to my usual "cot" on the ground,surrounded by the others beds.I glance at the princess to see her laying down now on one of the "beds" on the ground. Walter is already asleep and snoring. I hear the princess whisper something to her dog,  
>pets him,and lays down.I rest my head against my pillow that is propped up against the stone wall,covered in slight moss.<br>I can't help but smile as I think of her. The way she smiles at me,she knows how to get to me,she's sarcastic,sweet,smart,  
>she knows how to fight,she stays strong,she's hilarious,and she always keeps me guessing and surprises me constantly.<br>Despite the princess stereotypes,she's nothing at all like anyone i've ever I know what I want in life.I want her,my princess. It's strange how within a day I am one hundred precent hooked on this woman.I wonder what kind of quests she has to go on.I would gladly accompany ,I would die for her a thousand times and counting. A pain I have never felt before hits the pit of my heart,then spreads through out my 's a princess.I'm a one would approve of yet,there is still a shred of hope that lingers inside looks at me in a way noone has ever done 's a look of like the admiration other women have stared at me for,but something entirely different.I don't want to be hurt by this girl,it would kill me,literally. I can't risk it. I can't fall for I already have.  
>I feel my heart race and suddenly,I want to cry.I've never cried my entire life. Not even when I was a baby. I didn't cry when my brother died in a duel,I didn't cry when my other brother was asassinated in front of me,I didn't cry when William was arrested,I didn't cry when mother died,and I didn't cry when father attempted to drink himself to death. So why is it that for the first time in my life I truly feel fear? Fear of loosing her.I must rest if I want to catch her before she leaves tomorrow. I close my eyes and comfortable. I turn on my back,still not comfortable. My eyes open,and I see a shadow moving towards the front gate. They were holding a pistol,and a dog was trailing next to them. It was ,no doubt,<br>the princess. I slowly get up and head towards the gate. The princess is peeking through a crack in the wood.I clear my throat to get her attention."Princess." She jumos and aims her pistol in the middle of my forehead."Whoah!" I'm whispering and trying not to wake the others. She drops the gun and scowls at me."Damn it,Ben! You scared me! For Avo's sake,what are you doing awake?" I nervously run my hand through my hair. I don't want her to know I was thinking about her."I couldn't sleep." She put her gun up and sighed."Me neither. Nightmares wake me every night. I haven't slept well in months."  
>She must be exhausted.",what were you doing sneaking towards the gate?" She looked behind her and rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Well,I thought I heard a Hollow man.I didn't want to wake anyone. They've been through a lot tonight."<br>I nod my head and sigh."I know what you mean." She shook slightly,this time not from the cold."Yeah. Ben?" I look up at her."Yes?" She took a step towards me. She punched my shoulder,hard."Ow!What!" She giggled."I told you not to call me princess." I started to laugh at the same time as her. I wrapped an arm around her as we continued laughing. I walked back with her with my arm around her as we continued then,Swifty sat up and picked his pipe up. He waved it at us while he's still half asleep. His voiced roared up then died down to a grumble at the last word."Shut up,Ben!" The princess and I laughed a little more and I hugged her,boldly."Good night,princess." I expected a punch,but there was looked up at me again,the moon light illuminated her outline."Good night,Ben." She hugged me now. I smiled at her and started walking to my bed. I was restrained. Someone was holding onto my arm. I turned to see the princess again,her grip remained firm.I stayed where I was and stared into looked so was just scared."Um...Ben?" I stepped closer to her and didn't break my gaze on her."Yes?" She looked down and back at me."Can I... I sleep with you tonight?"  
>I felt myself swallow and I nodded to her,trying to find my voice."Yes." She smiled and her eyes lit up. I held my arm out to her,as an escort. She took it and we walked to my bed.I'm suddenly greatful it is larger than most. I plopped down on it and got under the covers. The princess knelt next to her dog and pet him. "Good night,boy." She slid under the covers next to me,and I felt her warmth.I slept on my back and the princess slept on her left."Ben?" I looked over to her."Yes?"<br>She turned over and looked at me while her head rested on a pillow. "Will you go with me on a mission tomorrow?"  
>I smiled at her."Of course." She smiled and put a hand on my face."Ben?" I looked at her,trying to guess what's next."Hm?"<br>She takes a deep breath."Do you think William is ok?" I looked up at the stars."I hope so." She put her hand on my shoulder.  
>"I hope so too.I'd love to meet him." I look at her as she lays on her back. "I'm sure he'd love you." She smiled and closed her eyes for a second,then looked back at me."I'd hope so." We laugh lightly and I look up at the stars.I point to a constellation."See that up there? That is called the means the "Water Bearer." She looked at where I pointed.<br>Her eyes filled with sadness,and of what looked like a great loss coming back to her then made a hum sound.  
>She looked around for something then pointed." is called the Lupus. It's a wolf story is quite sad."<br>She traced the outline of a howling wolf.I look and I see it. It looks as if it is crying. I roll my head over to her."Tell me the story." She smiled sorrowfully,but sweetly."Well,this wolf was an omega,but he fell in love with the the alpha female.  
>There was no alpha alpha female didn't want a mate just to have wanted love. So one day,the omega and alpha actually met and got to know was love at first sight that they immediatly became inseperable." She paused and sighed again."And? Go on?" She folded her hands on her stomach."One day,they were ambushed by another pack. They won the battle at a great cost. The alpha female was wounded greatly,but she could heal. Well,the rest of the pack turned against her because she didn't pick a strong enough mate. They abandoned her.<br>The only one who stayed my her side was Lupus,her omega mate. He tried to help her,but her wounds were too infected.  
>He gave her all of the food he had,and he slowly started fading away with died at night,when the moon was full on an Autumn night. He nuzzled her body and would not leave her then looked up at the moon,he saw a reflection of his mate, howled at the moon,the strongest,broken howl as a single tear fell from his eye. He then fell dead,next to his died of a broken couldn't live without his mate." I find myself staring at the wolf,forever frozen ,howling at the moon."That's depressing." She looked up at the constellation."It is,but it's also sweet." I blinked,fixiated on the wolf."Can I ask you a question?" The princess turned to me."Sure." I looked over at her."Why did you look so sad when I pointed to the stars?" Her face fell,only slightly."My father used to look at the stars with me every 'd tell me all kinds of stories,until he got too busy. I guess you just remind me of him." I cocked my head slightly."How so?" She looked at the wolf constellation again."Well,you have fire in your eyes that turns into 're fearless,bold,<br>'re charming and think of you as a player,but they don't get the chance to know don't know that you are a sweet man,you can be don't know that you're an amazing never take the time to get to know don't know you like I do." She choked a bit at the last sat up and tucked her knees to her chest. She was looking up at the stars. She really thinks of me as all of that.I realize now that she has lost everything.I scoot up behind her and wrap my arms around leans into me and we stare into the stars that surround us. Soon the princess yawns."You tired?" She nods sleepily."Yeah." I lay down on my spot and pat the other gladly lays down. I lay on my back and rest my head on my princess then turned to me and rested her head on my shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me and snuggled close to me."I'm cold." I felt my heart race at feeling her pressed against me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me."Don't worry,i'll keep you warm."  
>She smiles and settles down on me."Good night." I rest my head on hers."Good night,princess." She yawned."Shut up,Ben." And she fell asleep. I smiled to myself and took one final look at luck of a soldier.I close my eyes and fall asleep with her in my arms. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7:Of Revelations

Chapter 7 Kelly's POV -  
>I wake up to hear Walter yelling."You scoundrel! What do you think you're doing with the princess!" Hie's glaring down at Ben and I glance back and forth in a panick. Major Swift is trying to restrain Walter."Why,I'll kill you!" Major Swift is desperatly hanging on."Walter,calm down!" I really believe he is going to hurt Ben.I jump up and hold Walters large hands.<br>"Walter!It's ok! I just got cold in the middle of the night and asked Ben if I could sleep with 's all!" Walter sent another glare at Ben,who sat up with his hands in the air."She just said it." Walter shook free of Swift's grasp."Shut up,  
>'t think I won't still kill you if you ever hurt her." Ben put his hands down and stood up.I had the best sleep in years last night,with Ben."Walter,it's ok." Walter took a deep breath and walked away,muttering. I hope he's going to be I should talk to him.I hear Major Swift clear his throat as I take a step towards Walter."Excuse me,ma' I have a word with you?" I turn to Swift and smile."Oh,yes,Major." He held his arm out to escort me for a walk."Just call me Swift." I laugh and smile as I take his arm."Just call me Kelly." Swift smiled at me as he took a puff off of his pipe.<br>He lead me up the stairs and leaned slightly against the wall,staring out into the swamp as the sun continued rising."Kelly,  
>it seems as if you and Benjamin are getting closer." I felt my face grow hotter."Um,I guess you can say we're pretty close.<br>He'sone of the best friends i've ever had." Swift smiled to himself and watched a few sea gulls fly above us."Really now?  
>It seems as if you're getting a bit-attatched-to him." I clear my throat to try and find my voice."I guess I am,Swift." He then left the side of the stone wall and stood in front of me."You are a very brave needs a girl like and I have been talking and he worries about the both of see how close you two are,you're a Hero,he's a soldier.<br>Do you get what i'm saying?" I let what he says sink in. He wants Ben and I to be "together".However,if anything happens to him i'd be anything happened to me,he'd be upset. "Yes." Major Swift smiled delicatly,then."My dear,you don't have to worry about anything. You are strong,and Ben can fight. He knows how to ,if you and Ben ever became,how do I say this?Ah,more than just friends,I think it would be a Hollow man can see that you two were meant for each other." I still can't find any words to Swift took my hand and held it infront of me.  
>"Oh,i'm sorry for making you uncomfortable but i've known Ben for a long time.I've basically raised him since he was ,Ben has been with a lot of women,but he's never had a connection with one like he does with told me about you,and honestly,I can see truly feels something for you.I won't allow it for this to just fade your permission,I would like to assign Ben to a will escort you on every one of your your safety,what do you say?" I shake my head while ,I feel like a little kid."Okay,." Major Swift smiled and nodded his head once."Great! I will go give Ben his mission now." Before I could stop it,I find myself hugging Swift. He laughs and hugs me back slightly.I straighten up and brush a hair out of my eyes."Oh,um,sorry,Swifty." He laughed and took a puff of his pipe."It's quite all right,Kelly." I smile as Major Swift walks down the steps and walks up to Ben. I watch as Major Swift talks to him. I hear a noise behind me and feel a hand on my shoulder.I look behind me and see Walter. I stand up and smile at him."Kelly,I'm sorry." I shake my head and sigh while walking to where Major Swift was standing. I lean against the wall and stare out."It's ok,Walt." He stepped forward and stood behind me."Um..." He's searching for words to say.I look out into the swamp and look at the puddles of water that rest under the tangled green trees. "Listen,Ben is a really good guy and he's the only man i'd ever want you to end up he can be quite a player at times.I don't want you to get hurt ..." I know what he's talking about.I've been a wreck since Elliot died and up until I met Ben I didn't get better."I know." Walter stood next to me."You really like him,don't you?" My eyes widened as I shook my head."What? No! I..." Walter smiled at me when I sighed,defeated."Yes,I do." He looked down,then up to the sky."Avo,help only your father was still here,he'd know what to do." I flinch a little at the mention of my father.<br>"'d always help in some way or another." Walter sighed,remembering the days in our past. "That he did." I stood straight now."I'm going to Silverpines today." Walter froze."What are you going to do there?" I remember the days when my family and I used to go camping in the woods of Silverpines."I'm going to try to dim down the Balverine problem and make it safe again." Walter put his hands on my shoulders."Listen,I know you miss the place and that it has a substancial amount of meaning to you,but going there alone is suicidal. The dream you have of returning the place to it's former glory is only a mere fantasy. You can't go alone." I wish Walter would quit treating me like a child. "I'm not going alone,though."  
>Walter chuckled and pet my dog."Leto will not be enough to protect you from the Balverines." I raised an eyebrow and jerked my head towards Ben,who was still talking to followed my direction and his jaw dropped.",<br>balls! No. That smug little bugger is already too close to you. He slept with you! He is not going to travel with you all the way to Silverpines alone. No!" I felt my rage bubble up until I could not contain it any more."I only slept with Ben because I was cold! All we did was sleep! Walter,I am about to be Queen! I can make my own descisions! Why do you persist on treating me like a child!" Walter then looked as if he had been stricken. He frowned and looked at nothing,as if looking at a distant memory. He then looked back at me."I'm sorry. It's just that I feel overprotective of you. Since your father passed away I considered you as my own daughter. And through the years i've watched you grow up to be the wonderful woman you are today.I promised myself I would never let anyone hurt you,but I failed you. I should have taken you away from Logan when he pushed you out of the war room.I never wanted you to feel the pain you feel today,  
>because,you're my little girl. Yet,you stay so strong. I'm so proud of you. Now look at where you 're the Hero you've always wanted to be. My little girl,you're all grown up. I never wanted to loose you." I saw the hurt in Walter's eyes then."Walter." He looked up at me with a tear in his eye."I'm sorry." I walked up to him and hugged him."It's ok,<br>Walter. I am grown up now,but i'll always be your girl. You never failed me,you just made me strong." Walter smiled at me and hugged me again."Have fun in Silverpines." I smile at him and laugh a breathy laugh,not believing this is happening."I will." Walter smiles and looks down at Ben."If he touches you,i'll kill him." I laugh because I know he really will."I know,I know." He smiled as Ben walked up the stairs. He half-jogged half-walked over to my side."Ready to go,  
>Princess?" Walter scoffed at him."You take care of her,Ben." Ben smirked and opened his mouth to speak.I punched him in the arm,really hard."I wi-Ow!" I laughed when Walter did."It looks like she'll be taking care of you instead!" Ben rubbed his arm."Yeah,she'll be the one to injure me too." Walter laughed and patted Ben on the back."You be careful with can put up a real fight." Ben continued rubbing his arm."I've noticed."<p>Ben's POV _<br>The princess waved good bye to everyone in the fort and started walking down the road."Um...How long are we going to be gone exactly?" She took her rifle out and put bullets in it."As long as it takes." I looked ahead up the road. It's really quite early. Normally,i would be tired but waking uo to a furious Walter,and Swifty telling me I am to accompany the princess at all times kind of woke me i'm alone with the princess and her dog for "as long as it takes." The princess looked up at me."Do you mind if I make a quick stop in Bowerstone Market?" I look up at her."Go ahead." She was facing me now."Back." I looked her over. She had a new hammer. It has turquoise crystals on the insides but turns flat and pinkish at the held it up to me."Can I hold it?" She tossed it to me and I almost fell down with it. I held it up and felt the sharpness of the crystals."It's called the Lunarium Pounder. It works especially well on wolves and Balverines." I look up to her and hand her the hammer back."I thought you liked wolves and Balverines?" She looked up at me."How did you know?" I smirk."I'm a ,Walter told me. And that story you told me last night kind of gave you away." She lifted her head."Oh." I cock an eyebrow up."If you love Balverines so much why do you kill them?" She looks up at me and puts her hammer up."There are two kinds of ones,and ones that travel in packs."  
>Yes,but how would she know? "How can you tell which ones are which without being torn to bits?" She smiled and reached in her pocket."The tainted ones only time the regular Balverines attack is to protect newborns." I watch as she tosses a treat to her dog."How do you know all of this?" The princess stopped walking. She sat on the ground,and lifted up her dress."What are you doing!" She pointed to a scar on her right leg."This was a tainted Balverine." The tissue that grew over the wound looked like it happened a long time then pointed to a scar on her left leg."This is a protective Balverine." The scar was about eight and a half inches long."When did this happen?" I helped her up as she dusted off dirt that wasn't there."When I was nine years old. My family would camp in Silverpines often. I would always play with the Balverines secretly. One day,tainted Balverines chased me and I ran into a cave of a pack of Balverines I didn't meet yet. And that,"she motioned to the longer scar."Is a worried mother Balverine." We continued walking."So how did you get away from your family to sneak off with the Balverines?" She smiled and laughed ever so slightly."Well,<br>I would wait until the moon was full,and the Balverines would be waiting for me. I would go and play with them,they'd catch food that I would cook and eat with them.I would sometimes spend the night with them in their cave and slip off to visit them during the day." This girl befriended Balverines. She's absolutely insane. And I'm completely hooked on her "You're crazy. You know that?" She laughed and shot a flaming ball surrounded in electricity into the woods. She pulled out her pistol and fired a few times in different directions. A few seconds later,bodies of mercenaries hit the ground,all with a single bullet hole in the middle of their smiled at the look on my face,pure disbelief."I know." She then started moving towards the dead."What are you doing?" I trailed behind her. She started piling the Mercenaries up by dragging them."Giving them a King's burial." That was when they burned the dead. She bent over to start dragging another Mercenary. I put a hand on the middle of her back. She stopped and looked up at me,with a few beads of sweat dripping down her face."Let me do it." She moved out of my way and I dragged the remaining bodies into the pile. The princess threw a giant flame in the middle of the pile and the Mercenaries burned. I looked up to her to find she looked refreshed."Did you go to the Sanctuary?" She nodded."Mhm." We walked away from the pile of death and started walking down the road again. A few hours passed until the princess froze."What is it?" She squinted into the distance. "Silverpines."  
>She started walking a little faster until she saw the first pine tree."Silverpines! I haven't been here in ages! I'm so excited!" She acts like a kid who just got their first toy. She's adorable. I laugh to myself at her reaction to Silverpines. She turned on her heel. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.I felt her whisper in my ear."Thank you for coming with me,Ben. It means a lot to me." She let go of my neck,but I latched my arms around her waist."I'm glad to be here with you." She smiled up at me."Really?" I nod as I stare into her eyes."." She smiled as her dog pawed at my leg and whined. She looked down at Leto."Okay,boy.<br>Lead me to it." She followed the dog to where it started pawing at the took a shovel out of nowhere and dug until she found something. She put the shovel up and reached to grab the item. She picked it up and stared at the object she held. I walked up to her."What do you have there?" She looked up at me. She then held up a silver was a heart with a swirling design traced around then I realize,it's a locket. She stood up and had he arms bent at an angle.  
>She had her head down,examining the locket and wiping the dirt off of it. I felt my legs feel weak as I remembered that was my mothers that she had given to me,before she passed were passing through Silverpines when my father threw my locket out of the wagon. He tried to throw my mothers memory out as well that day,after she died. The princess couldn't take her eyes off of the locket."I wonder who this belongs to." I swallow back my emotions and take a sharp intake of breath."Can I see it?" She gently handed me the locket. I pulled the secret compartment of the locket open and revealed the picture of my mother and father on one side,and my siblings and I on the other side. I felt the princess hold on to my arm with one hand as she looked at the contents of the locket."This was my mothers locket." I explained to her what had happened the day I lost it. She said nothing. She took the locket from my hands so delicatly you'd think that it would explode. She slowly raised her hands above my head and slipped the locket around my neck. Her hands lingered on the back of my neck. She pulled away and we continued walking. She then stopped walking and looked around. She walked up to a tree and put her hand on it."I know this place." She backed up a little and examined the tree.<br>"This is the tree that was near my Balverine cave." 


	8. Chapter 8:Of Silverpine Picnics

Chapter 8 Ben's POV _  
>She then smiled at the tree."I believe it it called a Willow is definitely the same tree. I wonder if my Balverines are still her." She had a mischevious spark in her eye."No,no,no,no,no! Don't go hunting them down!" She shot a glare at me."I'm not going to hunt them down. I wonder if they remember me,"."Wait!" It was too threw a giant rock into the cave hit against the stone walls and it echoed around. I flinch,waiting to be mauled. Minutes pass,nothing.<br>I move next to her."It's 're crazy." We're suddenly surrounded by howls and the thrashing of foliage. Balverines jump out of nowhere and land all around us. They all are growling and napping their jaws. The princess reaches for her hammer,but stops."I know." She looks at one Balverine. It is tan,it looks to be in it's teens. She makes eye contact with it. I am then knocked back full throttle by a grey Balverine. It reaches a claw up and starts to slash me,but it doesn't reach me. The tan Balverine growls at it,and it gets off! I see that the princess is sitting down,being nuzzled by Balverines.  
>I get up and look around. All of the Balverines are snuggling with her. She's petting them! I walk over to her but am almost attacked. She gets up and grabs me. She knocks me to the ground while giving me an enourmous hug. She lands on me while her arms are still around me and mine around her. The next thing I know i'm surrounded by Balverines. They are sniffing me and licking me. The princess gets off of me and sits next to me,laughing. I slowly sit up and cross my legs.<br>The princess smiles at me."I knew they were still here. I was there when that tan Balverine was born. He still remembers me." I scoff and look at the Balverines snuggling with the princess and I. I am snuggling with Balverines. I scoot closer to the princess intil she's leaning on my shoulder."Obviously.I can't believe i'm snuggling with Balverines." Or the princess.  
>She laughs and pets some Balverines."They aren't that ?" I look at the one that insists on trying to curl up in my lap."I guess that i'm thinking of it,they're kind of 're very affectionate." I looked over to see a Balverine petting the dog.I point to it and the princess starts laughing."They are very affectionate once you get to know them." I nod and smile at the little balverine napping im my lap."Yeah." The princess looks up at me."You know,Balverines remind me a lot of you." I look at her with what I know is a strange look."How so?" She smiles at the sleeping Balverine and me.<br>"They are suprisingly affectionate and sweet once you know them,like you." I smile at her. She's just amazing."So you think i'm sweet?" I look at her,but she isn't there. "Kelly?" I hear laughter and excited screams up above is riding on the back of a giant,light gray Balverine with black spots on it's held on to it's back as it tore through the tree tops and leaped limb from limb."You have to try this,Ben!" She is absolutely insane.I wouldn't have her any other way.  
>"Um,no thanks. I'm good down here." The Balverine with the princess attatched to it's back jumped off of the trees and landed on the ground. The princess jumped off of it and pet it. I couldn't help but stare at her. She can see good in many beauty umongsts these not so horrible beasts is unbelievable. Sho looks over at me while petting the Balverine and smiles at me.I smile back as I stroke the fur of the little Balverine sleeping as peaceful as can be in my lap. I feel a nudge behind me as I reach around and pet a light brown Balverine. Then I hear a Balverine squeal as I look to see an orange Balverine jump on a dark brown one. They look over at me and start running towards princess starts runnind towards me as well."Dog pile!" I start to move but the Balverine that was sleeping in my lap jumps on my head.<br>I feel myself get crushed by the weight of multiple Balverines and the laughs at me and pokes my face."They like you." I hear a repeating grunting sound coming from the Balverines."Wait,what? Are they laughing at me!" The princess shook her head and continued laughing."Yeah!" I put my hand on my face and leaned on it,pretending to be the princess got up and helped pull me out from under the Balverines. "I think we need to go now." I look down at her."Why?" She smiled at me"Ben,I know you're enjoying the Balverines but we have to go.I can tell that the tainted Balverines are need to get them." I sigh and raise a corner of my mouth.",I want to do something fun later on." She raised an eyebrow."Fun by doing what?" I smile then."I guess we'll find out later." She rolled her eyes and smirked."Fine." We said bye to our Balverine friends,Avo,I never thought i'd befriend a Balverine much less a whole pack. We continued through Silverpines. It wasn't until many ambushes and killing of Balverines that we reached a town.  
>We entered through the front were a few wooden buildings and a princess looked around and smiled at a few people. I pet Leto and looked up at her."How about you look around and make nice with the villagers?" She shook her head and slapped my arm gently."Ok. I'll be back in a few Ben,don't piss any one off." I laughed and smirked at her."I'll try not to." And with that she walked off. I headed over to the store and spotted a man there. He was sort of young,<br>maybe in his had medium length brown hair and brown eyes."Excuse me sir? Would you happen to have any,  
>I don't know. Any sort of picnic baskets available? And some portable food?" He smiled at me and put the quill he was using down."I think I might have one in the 's the occasion?" I ran my hand through my hair nervously."Um,<br>well there's this girl i'm really trying to see,she's the most amazing person i've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with her but we just met a day ago. I think she feels something for me but I'm not sure.I just want to do something nice for her." The man smiled and started to go to the back. He brought a basket out a few minutes later and placed it on the counter. Just then,the princess walked in."Ben! I found Leto some more treats! It's amazing what you can find in Silverpines!" The man looked at her,then to me and smiled."Yes,Silverpines is quite magical." She smiled at him.  
>"Ben,what're you doing?" I froze then and the man behind the counter laughed."He was just buying a basket to put some extra ammunition in." She obviously bought it."Oh,,i'll be back then." She left,with her dog at her man laughed and picked the basket up."Thank you for the save back there." He laughed heartily."No problem. She seems like a real keeper." I smiled at thinking of her."That she is." He smiled and put his hands on the counter."It seems like she really likes you,actually,it's seems more than that." I look up at him."Really now?" He nodded and lifted the basket again."I'll be right back. He came back a few minutes later with the basket."How much?" The man smiled at me."No charge." I slapped 50 coins on his counter any way."I owe you." He smiled and the princess returned. "Ben!You ready to go yet?" I grabbed the basket and bid the man farewell."Yep." She walked out of the door,side by side with me."So I was thinking we'd rest a little up ahead. We have a few hours until sunset." I smiled and felt the weight of the basket."Sounds good to me."<br>We walked a few miles and stopped when we sound a good spot. The grass here was almost neon green,there was a fresh stream of water a few yards away from a beautiful green Willow tree,like the one in the Forest. The princess sighed."I'm going to freshen up by the stream." I nodded at her."All right." I ran under the tree and put the basket down.I pulled the blanket the guy put in there and laid it out. I looked in the basket and pulled out the candles. This guy just has everything in here. I use the flint and match to light the candles and return to the basket. I lay out the soup,pies,fruit,and other snacks.  
>I walk back and examine the . I jog over to the basket and put it on the side of the tree.I see the princess starting to paused when she spotted the started laughing and smiled as she approached me."What's all this?" I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down."I just thought i'd do something nice." She looked at the little set up."This is sweet,cheesy,but sweet." I smirked at her,and then she gave me this look confused the hell out of was odd.A combonation of contentment,possibly adoration,and...love? She stared me straight in the eyes,and I looked back at her. Before I could help it I find myself leaning towards her. She leans in,slowly,cautiously,and she might feel something for me after all. Then she stops."What!" I raise an eyebrow."What's wrong?"<br>I turn around and see a brown blur."Ben,look out!" I move out of the way and reach for my pistol. the good kind either. The princess has taken down four already,leaving three remaining.I shoot two straight in the head as the princess bashes the other repeatedly with her hammer until it's dead. "Damned Balverines." The princess laughed and sat under the tree food somehow disapeared during the ,the blanket remained.I just wonder what happened to the candles.I sit down next to the princess on the red ans white blanket.I lay back until i'm half-sitting half-laying against the tree with my hands behind my I watched the princess move. She crawled over to me and leaned against my next thing I know I am reaching for the little white flowers that she picked her still basically lying against my lap,I follow her movements,weaving the flowers together. I make her a little crown of flowers.I then pluck a blue flower that puffs out and put it in the middle of the crown. I paused and looked at the beauty that lies before me.  
>She looked at me and we made eye contact and we both smiled. Her fingers absent mindedly rubbed a petal of a flower.<br>I placed the crown of flowers on her sits on her knees now and put the crown on my head. We laughed as she returned to her position she was in before.I ran my fingers through her hair that she let down,I didn't notice until now.I let her soft brown silk slip through my hands."Why was Walter so mad at me?" She sighed and scratched her dog behind the ears."Well,I guess it's just because he considers me his own just doesn't want to see me get hurt again." I put one of my hands on the ground as I sat up to listen to her better."Hurt?" She pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a second."When my friend Elliot was murdered by Logan,I was crushed. I didn't smile,laugh,I hardly showed any signs of feeling emotion.I was like that for months,until..." I cocked my head to the side."Well,until I went to the fort." I smiled down at her."What happened at the fort that made you change?" She looked down and twiddled her fingers."I don't know." I stared at her and she stared at me,almost staring through me,as if she knew everything about then lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed all around us. The princess then curled up into my chest and laughed.  
>I bent my legs at an angle and grabbed her around the waist. I pulled her closer to me until she was sitting in my lap,curled into my chest. She hugged me around the neck and rested her head on my shoulder. Then lightning flashed across the sky again. She stood on her knees and placed her hands on my shoulders."Do you want to do something crazy?" I turn my head to one side."Like what?" She smiled and laughed a mischevious laugh."Let's go swimming!" I raise my head up to see if she's serious. The rain that was barely starting began to pour down. It rained harder and lightning flashed."In the rain?"<br>She made a pout like face and stood up."What?The great Ben Finn is afraid to get rained on?" She's teasing me."Oh,that's it! I'm going to get you!" I ripped my shirt off and chased after must have gone to the Sanctuary because she was in swimming clothes. A black top and brown shorts. She squealed as she ran towards the creek. I stumbled after her while laughing. She jumped into the creek and splashed me with water. The rain syung slightly on my skin on impact,but it felt suprisingly good.I laughed as I splashed her back and ran at her. She stopped and pointed in horror behind me. I turn to see nothing,then I feel her jump on me and knock me into the water. She falls on top of me and smiles at me. She leans closer to my face until I feel her breath on my lips. I put my hands on the back of her head and pull her even closer.I feel water rush into my nose and down my throat.I felt it sting as I shot out of the water, dunked me! She screams as I get up and chase splashes me again and I splash her back. I catch up to her and grab her hand. I pull her to me as she crashes in to me. She puts her hands on my chest as she tries to catch her breath in the rain. She looks down,panting,  
>and looks back up at me. I smile at her and lean down to her,touching our forehead together as we catch our breath while laughing. We looked at eachother with our foreheads still touching. Lightning crashed next to us on land and the princess ran holding my hand and dragging me behind her as we ran for shelter. We ran and plopped down under the tree,laughing only thing I could really focus on was the fact that she was still holding my hand.I snuck a glance at our hands and looked at how right they felt and seemed to fit perfectly,as if we were made for each other. She leaned her head on my shoulder and never let go of my started to get cold as the princess let go of my hand."Hey, a shirt on or you'll freeze." She was only isn't that cold out here. It's just from my clothes stood up and her dress flowed,now dry. Her hair was tied back in a bun now,with her bangs hanging down. I stood up and slipped my shirt on with my vest over it. "We have about five hours until what can we do?" She pondered,then made her idea face. She then lifted up a bow and there was a pack of arrows on her back. "We go hunting! It'll be fun!"<br>I shake my head,remembering the last time I went hunting."I haven't gone hunting in forever." She handed me my own bow and aroows."You'll catch on. How does rabbit or duck sound?" I smiled at her and he enthusiasm."It sounds why use arrows?" She smirked and shook her head."Because I don't like my food tasting like steel." I raised my eyebrows and nod my head."Sounds like a legit reason." 


End file.
